


Call You Babe

by three_mugs_of_tea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, F/F, F/M, also swearing, another one is from jeonghan's perspective, fem!Jihoon, fem!Junhui, fem!jisoo, fem!seungcheol, i also wanted to write a little something for jun's birthday, i just really needed college girlfriends cheolsoo, one paragraph is from jun's perspective, or what you want them to be, so this is messy but also funny, the rest are either male, the rest is from jisoo's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_mugs_of_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol has the weirdest sense of adventure. Jisoo isn't sure why she lets the other girl pull her around. It might have something to do with Seungcheol's sparkly eyes and wide smile.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as, "not sure how we ended up going some else's apartment for like two minutes, you're lucky that you're cute, and we still somehow managed to throw a surprise birthday party for our friend, but why do i want to kiss you?"</p>
<p>And basically that girlfriends!cheolsoo AU that i wrote to make myself happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but picture girlfriends!cheolsoo with Seungcheol being this cheeky, adventurous girl who seems totally responsible on the outside and tired af Jisoo who wears like pretty floral dresses and was probably student council president.
> 
> I'll shut up now, but I'm such trash for this ship that I will definitely be writing more cheolsoo.
> 
> i swerved so hard man
> 
> but also, swearing ahead.

Jisoo considers herself to be a practical girl. She turns in all of her homework on time, she always shows up to class, and she’s the designated driver for all of her friends. She never got into detention as a kid. She was on the honor roll.

Basically, Jisoo is the last person anyone would expect to get herself into any kind of trouble.

But somehow, she’s in big trouble.

She sighs for what seems like the nth time that evening. They’re going to get arrested, and she’s going to have to explain to her mother why she got caught climbing up a fire escape trying to break into her friend’s house with Ms. Responsibility Choi Seungcheol.

“Oh come on, Jisoo. This is nothing. We’re not going to get in trouble.”

Jisoo channels her inner Seungkwan to give Seungcheol the sassiest look she can muster. Seungcheol just flutters her eyelashes at Jisoo and pouts her lips. Jisoo can feel her eyelids twitch. She can’t get mad at Seungcheol.

“Jisooooo,” Seungcheol continues. “It’s not breaking and entering if it’s for the greater good.”

Jisoo wants to bang her head on the rail of the fire escape they’re climbing up.

“Seungcheol, we are literally breaking and entering into Junhui’s apartment. How in the world do you think it’s going to end when she finds out that we broke her window?”

Seungcheol blinks.

“She’ll thank us for the surprise party! And we’re not breaking her window. I got Minghao to secretly unlock her bedroom before he left in the morning.”

Of course she did.

“Now come on! We need to get in and unlock the door for everyone else!”

“How do you even know which window is hers?”

“I’ve been on her fire escape a lot.”

Of course she has.

Before Jisoo can ask Seungcheol just how they’re going to open the window from the outside, the other girl is already halfway up the fire escape.

“Come on!”

“Why didn’t you just ask Minghao to give you the keys?”

“Oh yeah…”

Jisoo doesn’t reply and just focuses on not falling off of the fire escape.

After a good five minutes of climbing up the fire escape and getting to the third floor, where Junhui and Minghao live, Seungcheol is maybe eighty percent sure that they’re at the right apartment.

“Okay, this window should open.”

And it does.

Except, instead of entering into Junhui’s bedroom, they’ve entered into the bedroom of an elderly couple. The husband stares at them with his mouth agape, and the wife reaches for the stationary phone on the nightstand.

Seungcheol laughs nervously.

“What are you doing here?” the husband demands.

“About that…” Jisoo stammers.

Jisoo doesn’t sanction murder, but she’s reconsidering whether she should throttle Seungcheol when they get home.

Or she kind of wants to grab Seungcheol by the shoulders and kiss the hell out of her because it’s actually kind of attractive when Seungcheol’s eyes get all wide and sparkly when they’re doing something fun and daring.

Wait, what?

“We’re trying to get into our friend’s house because we’re trying to throw her a surprise party,” Seungcheol explains. “Sorry, her window’s open and we thought that since this window was open, that this was her window. We’ll be leaving now. I promise we’ll be more responsible next time!”

Somehow, the couple decides that they don’t look threatening, and they get back to the fire escape without getting the police involved. Jisoo suspects it has something to do with Seungcheol’s charming smile and the fact that they look like the least threatening twenty-one-year-olds to crawl through a window.

“Okay, it has to be this one. I recognize her plants.”

Jisoo frowns.

“I swear, if this is someone else’s house, Seungcheol-“

They’re lucky that it is Junhui’s bedroom. Right when they close the door behind them, Jisoo’s phone buzzes in her pocket.

“Where are you guys?” Seungkwan hisses. “We’ve been waiting outside for twenty minutes! And Junhui’s going to be home soon!”

Jisoo glares at Seungcheol. “Someone got us into the wrong apartment.”

Seungcheol has the gall to smile sweetly at her.

“Okay, save that for later. Just let us in!”

 

Junhui’s a little suspicious when her boyfriend suggests that they grab some bubble tea on the way home. First of all, she’s the one who likes bubble tea, not Minghao. Second of all, they’re heading to a place halfway across town instead of the place across the street. She’s not even sure how Minghao found this place. But she’s completely weak to Minghao’s puppy pout, and she’s always up for trying new places.

“Thanks for the bubble tea!” she chirps as they approach their apartment hand-in-hand.

Minghao just smiles at her. “Anytime.”

Junhui offers to open the door since Minghao forgot his keys. He apologizes unapologetically and gives her a cheeky smile. Junhui can only shake her head fondly.

Junhui eases the door open. The moment she steps over the threshold, she’s covered in silly string and confetti.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” her friends scream.

She blinks.

Soonyoung slings an arm around her shoulder, and Wonwoo scolds Mingyu for making a much bigger mess than they were supposed to. Jisoo offers to help clean, and Jeonghan proudly brandishes a cake.

She turns to Minghao.

“How did they all get in?”

He scratches the back of his head. “I gave my keys to Seungcheol.”

“You had the keys the entire time?!” Jisoo whisper-yells at Seungcheol.

The taller girl smiles sheepishly. “I thought it’d be more fun to get in through the window.”

Minghao stares. “How did you get through the window?”

“Why didn’t you just let us in?” Seungkwan demands indignantly.

Seungcheol laughs nervously. “How about we skip that and just jump to the part where we sing Junnie happy birthday and cut the cake?”

Junhui doesn’t miss the pleading look that Seungcheol sends to Jisoo.

She smiles. This is turning out to be the most interesting birthday she’s ever had.

After they’ve all had a little bit of alcohol to drink, she doesn’t miss the way that Jisoo blushes when Seungcheol leans a little too much into her personal space.

Well, well, well.

It seems like after half a year of living together, Jisoo was finally returning Seungcheol’s feelings.

“Bet you five dollars Seungcheol finally gets Jisoo to go out with her by the end of next week,” she whispers to Wonwoo.

The two of them are sitting on the couch calmly. Mingyu, Minghao, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan are engaged in a Just Dance battle. Hansol and Seokmin are trying to keep Chan away from the alcohol. Jeonghan is ganging up on Jisoo with Seungcheol, and Jihoon is trying not to roll her eyes at most of the things that Soonyoung says. So that left the two of them to relax and to try not to get pulled into the chaos that was occurring around them.

Wonwoo stares back at Junhui blankly.

“No fucking way,” he replies. “She’s been trying to get a piece of Jisoo since before they moved in together. There’s no way that Jisoo’s suddenly going to go out with her.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Oh hell yeah. Say good-bye to your lunch money.”

 

“Aw, c’mon babe, don’t be mad at me,” Seungcheol whines when Jisoo ignores her.

They’re on the last bus of the night. They lived the farthest from Junhui and Minghao, so they’re still on their way home.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me,” Jisoo replies pleasantly. “I’m not your babe.”

“Technically, not yet.”

“What do you mean, not yet?”

Seungcheol grins and flutters her eyelashes at Jisoo. 

“That’s not important. What’s important is that we had a shit ton of fun climbing up to Junhui’s room, and I got to see how great your ass looks in that dress. Ten out of ten, I would do again.”

Jisoo just sighs in defeat. She can’t even get mad because she might or might not have been admiring Seungcheol’s eyes earlier.

“Please do not tell me that you planned that just so you could stare at my butt.”

“I’m…Sorry?”

And Jisoo can’t stay upset for long – not with how Seungcheol pouts cutely at her and promises to buy her fried chicken for the next few weeks.

Damn it. She’s getting weak for Seungcheol.

“Just…Don’t objectify my butt again. Please.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“ _Choi Seungcheol_.”

“Kidding!”

The next part of their bus journey is quiet.

“But you do admit, you did have fun?” Seungcheol says when they arrive at their stop.

Jisoo doesn’t reply. But mostly because she doesn’t know how to reply.

It’s true. She did have fun. It’s not the kind of thing she would ever do by herself, but somehow, with Seungcheol, it’s fun and exciting and Jisoo maybe not so subtly wants to stick her tongue into Seungcheol’s mouth. Because Seungcheol is Seungcheol, and she’s so many wonderful paradoxes stuffed into one person.

“Please don’t tell me you’re really mad at me,” Seungcheol whispers, as they enter into their apartment block. “I’m really sorry! I just thought it’d be kind of cool to do something a little crazy, and I know it’s something that’s out of your comfort zone. I promise I won’t do it again if it made you really uncomfor-“

Jisoo sighs.

She’s not drunk. She’s aware of her own lightweighted-ness so she didn’t drink. Seungcheol has a high tolerance, so she isn’t drunk.

And maybe she does want Seungcheol to pull her out of her comfort zone and take her on more adventures.

So she grabs Seungcheol’s shoulders and stares at her.

“Shut up.”

And she does exactly what she was thinking of when Seungcheol grinned at her, with her eyes all sparkly and excited.

“Wow…Did you just…?”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

“…”

“…”

“Does that mean that I can call you ‘babe,’ now?”

“ _Seungcheol_.”

 

Jeonghan is amused when Jisoo arrives slightly late at their weekly coffee not-date flustered with her hair mussed.

“What, did you have a crazy make-out session with Seungcheol before this?” he teases.

Jisoo blushes and doesn’t answer.

“Oh my God,” Jeonghan all but shouts. “You finally admitted your repressed feelings!”

“Jeonghan!” Jisoo hisses.

Jeonghan ignores her. “I knew it! Mingyu owes me two bucks!”

“You guys bet money on when we’d get together?” Jisoo replies in horror.

Jeonghan waves it away casually. “Oh, that’s nothing. Seokmin’s going to have to bleach his hair again, and Hansol has to audition for the next musical.”

“Again, you guys bet on us?”

“Well, we knew it was bound to happen eventually.”

 

_jeonghan1004:_  Mingyu, you owe me two dollars.

_minggu:_  no fucking way

_minggu:_  they finally got together?

_michael_chanson:_  who did?

_jeonghan1004:_  Cheol finally got the Jisoo booty.

_michael_chanson:_  what

_hao_08:_  what

_jeon_wonwoo_ : what

_boo_yonce:_  you know what that means Hansol

_boo_yonce:_  :D

_vernon_yeah:_ goddamnit

_june_jun_ : pay up, wonwoo

_call_me_soon_young:_  better buy hair dye, seokminnie

_meister_jisoo_ : I can’t still can’t believe you guys bet on this.

_lee_jihoon:_ I kind of regret not betting on this now.

_cheollie:_  i can’t believe anyone bet against me!

_cheollie:_  no free food for anyone who bet against me

_cheollie:_  *coughhansolcoughseokmincoughwonwoocoughmingyucough*

_lee_jihoon_ : To be fair, I didn’t think Jisoo would ever say yes.

_cheollie_ : not you too!

_cheollie:_  and for the record, jisoo kissed me first!

_lee_jihoon:_  what

_vernon_yeah:_  what

_call_me_soon_young:_  what

_jeonghan1004:_  I knew Jisoo had it in her.

_jeonghan1004:_  Mingyu, you owe me an additional 8 bucks

_meister_jisoo:_  I thought I could trust you.

_jeonghan1004:_  And you can! I believed in you and your gay feelings!

_cheollie:_  and yet you didn’t believe in my gay feelings?????

_jeonghan1004:_  I just believed in Jisoo’s more.

_meister_jisoo_ : I strongly dislike all of you.

_michael_chanson:_  D:

_meister_jisoo:_  Except for Chan.

_michael_chanson:_  :D

cheollie: D:

_meister_jisoo:_  And you.             

_boo_yonce:_  awwwwww

_DKSeok:_ awwwwww

_jeonghan1004:_  awwwww

_meister_jisoo:_  …

_cheollie:_  love you, babe

_boo_yonce:_  awwwwwwwwwwwwww

_DKSeok:_ awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_jeonghan1004:_  awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was kind of lame, haha. If you made it this far, thank you for reading through this mess! i promise to write more quality cheolsoo in the future.


End file.
